X-ray imaging devices are used in fluoroscopy and radiography. In the x-ray imaging process, x-ray beams emitted by an x-ray emitter pass through an object before being incident on an x-ray detector, having been attenuated by the object. Some configurations of an x-ray imaging device include a C-arm.
In the laid-open document DE 101 097 54 A1, a C-arm x-ray device is described as a ceiling device. An x-ray emitter and an x-ray detector are fastened to the ends of the C-arm. The C-arm is mounted in a movable manner and may be rotated about a patient by a drive. In the process described in DE 101 097 54 A1, the C-arm moves along its own axis on guides that are embedded into the profile of the C-arm. The guide of the C-arm about the orbital axis has a plurality of rollers or roller pairs and guide wires that are made of steel and that have been introduced into the C-arm that is made of aluminum.
The utility model document DE 202011107140 U1 describes a roller guide of a C-arm. In the roller guide described therein, a stable mount is provided through complete overlap between a C-arm holder and the C-arm. As a result of the length of the C-arm, the length of the C-arm holder, and the guide of the C-arm, the described systems are restricted to a displacement range around the orbital axis of approximately 100°.